A Rock & Roll Christmas Carol
by Puffy Hurricane
Summary: Ami, Yumi, and their friends teach Kaz the real meaning of Christmas by using the inspiration of the book "A Christmas Carol".


**A Rock & Roll Christmas Carol**

_It was four days before Christmas and all over the Indiana town of Gary, the crowds were happily bustling up and down the snowy streets. In the town's public auditorium, the Jackson Five and their friends the Beatles and Puffy AmiYumi were rehearsing for a concert. They were going to perform it on Christmas Eve, and they were also going to have a fun party right after the concert. Ms. Sadie Foster, who had promoted two recent concerts for the Jackson 5 in the fall, was as excited as they were about this concert._

**Ami: **This is going to be the best holiday concert ever!

**Yumi (**_**agreeing with Ami**_**): **It certainly is. I can hardly wait!

**Michael: **I don't think we need to wait long. We've only got three days of rehearsal till the night of the concert.

**Ringo:** And we've got Ms. Foster to thank for helping out by promoting this gig.

**Ms. Foster: **It's my pleasure kids. After all, you know the motto for Foster's charity: At Foster's we aim to help others.

_After doing a little bit of rehearsing, they helped out with some of the decorating. They got holiday banners, bows, and all kinds of holiday decorations. George, Ringo, and Ami painted the sets, John, Paul, and Yumi tested out the stage's curtains to see if they worked right, Jackie, Tito, and Jermaine checked the stage for loose boards, and Marlon and Michael set up the stage props. Ms. Foster also helped out by cleaning under, and around the seats. Even Rosie, the Jackson Five's pet snake along with their pet mice Ray & Charles, as well as Ami and Yumi's cats, Tekirai and Jeng-Keng, helped out with the preparations for the big holiday event. Just then Kaz, the manager for Puffy AmiYumi, arrived with a woman who was wearing a light blue trench coat and what looked like a very expensive hat._

**Woman (**_**greeting the Jackson 5 & their friends**_**):** Oh hello! Hello muffins! Hi!

**Kaz: **Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Ms. Lydia Quigley. She's my niece, and the new owner of the Quigley banking center.

**Ami: **But what happened to _Mr. _Quigley?

**Ms. Quigley (**_**sadly**_**): **Dead, I'm afraid.

**John: **We're very sorry to hear that ma'am

**Paul: **We truly are.

**George: **That's right.

**Ms. Quigley:** It was the most awful thing I ever went through.

_Ms. Quigley explained to Ami and her friends that her father used to own the bank and that she became the new owner when he died. She also told them that he was probably the only family that she and her brother, who worked at the library, ever had. Then, she said that she never knew her mother because she left on business when she was little. Her mother was the one thing that kept the family running like clock work. The Jackson Five, the Beatles, and Puffy AmiYumi thought about it and they all knew just how important family could be. They soon decided to find a way to help Ms. Quigley._

**Yumi: **Is there anything we can do to help out?

**Ms. Quigley:** I really don't think there's much you can do.

**Ami:** I think what Yumi meant was if there was anything we can do to cheer you up.

**Ms. Foster (**_**stepping up to Ms. Quigley**_**): **How would you like to attend the holiday concert on Christmas Eve?

**Ms. Quigley: **Is that you, Sadie Foster? I haven't seen you since grade school!

**Ms. Foster: **Lydia Quigley, it's been so long!

**Jackie: **Wait a second! You two know each other?

**Ms. Foster:** We sure do! You see kids, Lydia and I had been friends ever since we were in grade school.

_Ms. Foster told Ms. Quigley about the holiday concert that she was promoting and asked her if she'd like to attend. She said she would gladly attend, and that she loved to hear songs by the Jackson Five, the Beatles, and Puffy AmiYumi. So, they all agreed that they would make this a Christmas concert to remember. It wasn't long before the peace got broken by Kaz coming in with what he thought was good news for his niece._

**Kaz: **Lydia, I think I know just what will cheer you up. I've thought it over, and I decided to evict the foundling home!

**All of them: (**_**shocked, in unison**_**): **You did what?

**Kaz: **Yes, that's right! I'm going to hire a demolition team to tear down the orphanage and turn it into a topless night club for my niece to enjoy.

**Ms. Quigley: **Uncle, I don't want to evict anybody, and I don't want my own night club either.

**Yumi: **She's right Kaz! You can't kick a bunch of orphans out of their only home and destroy it just to build a night club!

**Michael: **Besides, it's almost Christmas!

**Kaz: **Oh really? Well, I have only this to say to that. (_Shouting_) MERRY HUMBUG!

**Ms. Quigley: **Uncle!

**Ami: **Kaz!

**George: **What?

**Tito: **No!

**All of them (**_**shocked voices overlapping**_**): **Oh, no Kaz!–That's outrageous!–How could you say that? –You're so miserly! –That's awful!–Terrible thing to say!–etc

**Ms. Foster: **Christmas, a humbug? You don't really mean that.

**Kaz (**_**shouting**_**): **I do! I won't waste any of my time running into some raggedy brat who hasn't a penny to spend begging for a toy or anything they can't afford!

_Kaz left the building and slammed door on his way out. Everyone was outraged, and they couldn't take the thought of those poor orphans losing their home. They knew something had to be done about it, or Christmas wouldn't come to their town. So, they put their heads together and plotted how to make Kaz change his miserly ways and how to save Christmas for the kids at the orphanage and to save their home._

_This was going to be difficult because Christmas Eve was only three days away, and had only three days of rehearsal left. While the rest of the Jackson Five and company spread out across the auditorium to try to come up with a plan, Michael sat down on the stage steps to think. Suddenly, he stood up with a great idea._

**Michael (**_**to the others**_**):** I've got it! Remember that stage production of the story "A Christmas Carol" we saw last year?

**Paul: **_I _remember! It truly was one of the best plays ever.

**Ami:** Yeah, it really was great!

**Jermaine: **Wait everybody, I think Michael has plan that might have to do with the play we saw last year!

**John: **Okay Michael, what's the plan?

**Michael: **Do you remember, earlier, when Kaz called Christmas a "humbug"?

**All of them: **Yes!

**Michael: **And when he refused to bother with the orphans just because they don't have money?

**All of them:** Yes!

**Michael: **So, he seems to be acting like a miserable old scrooge!

**Jackie (**_**puzzled**_**):** What, exactly, does it have to do with the stage production of "A Christmas Carol"?

**Marlon: **I think I know. What Michael means is that we should teach Kaz a lesson in the true spirit of the holiday, Christmas Carol style.

**Julie (**_**coming into the auditorium**_**):** I think that sounds like a great idea! Sorry, I couldn't help but over hear your plan, and I thought you all could use some help.

**Tito: **We're practically going to need all the help we can get.

**Ringo: **Especially since it's almost Christmas, and what are friends for anyway?

**Yumi: **Enough chatter gang, first we need to find costumes to make three of us look like the spirits of Christmas.

_Nobody knew where they could find three costumes that looked like the three ghosts of Christmas. This was turning out to more complicated then thought it would be. They realized that to teach Kaz what Christmas really means by dressing as spirits of Christmas was difficult since they didn't know where to get the costumes for it. Just then, Ringo felt Rosie tugging at his jacket, meaning that she might have a solution for it._

**Ringo (**_**turning over to Rosie**_**): **What is it, Rosie?

**Michael: **I think she's trying to tell us something.

**Zoey:** What do you suppose she's trying to tell us?

**Julie (**_**seeing Rosie point to a door that said "backstage"**_**): **I think she wants us to follow her backstage because she probably found something there.

**Jackie: **There's only one way to know foe sure. Come on gang, let's head backstage!

_They all followed Rosie backstage. When they arrived, Rosie pointed over to a costume rack. On it were three costumes of the ghosts of Christmas from the play "A Christmas Carol". They looked old-fashioned, but they also looked perfect for the plan._

_First, each member of the Jackson Five tried their luck at being the ghost of Christmas Past, which looked like an angel-robe. It was too small for Jackie, Tito, and Jermaine and it wasn't big enough for Marlon, but it was just the right size four Michael. Next, each member of the Beatles tried on the costume for the ghost of Christmas present, which looked like a robe. It was too tight for John, Paul, and for George. And putting it on right was difficult for Zoey. So, they let Ringo try it, and it fit him perfectly._

**Ringo (**_**laughs**_**):** This is going to be exciting!

**Julie (**_**in agreement with Ringo**_**): **It sure is.

**Michael (**_**agreeing with the others**_**): **Kaz won't know what hit him.

**Jackie: **You guys don't think you'll be busted when he sees your faces, do you?

**Zoey (**_**eying Ringo, Julie, and Michael in the face**_**): **No kidding, that would definitely give us all away.

**Yumi (**_**coming in with a container of powder**_**):** Not if we cover your faces with this talcum powder. (_Covers Julie, Ringo, and Michael's faces with powder, which flies everywhere_)

**Tito (**_**coughing from the cloud powder in the air**_**): **Too much, man! (_Coughs_) Too much powder! (_Coughing continues, stops_)

**Jermaine (**_**to Julie, Ringo, and Michael**__**after the cloud of powder settles**_**): **It's perfect! You guys _really_ look ghostly now.

**Ringo:** But how will Kaz know that we're coming?

**Marlon:** No problem, I sent him an unsigned note. He should be getting it now.

_Meanwhile, Kaz received the note without any delay. At first he paid no mind to it, but then, after a strange gust of wind, he picked it up again and read what it said._

**Kaz (**_**reading the note**_**):** "Kaz, soon you're to be haunted by three spirits. Whatever happens, listen to whatever it is they say and do it. Or else you'll meet certain doom." Spirits, what kind of nonsense is that? (_Reading more of the note_) "P.S. Expect the first ghost at the sound of a bell." Ha! That's most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! (_Hears the sound of a nearby bell_)

_Meanwhile the Jackson Five & company had already arrived at the tour bus before the sound of a bell. That sound was actually John ringing a bell. This was about to give Michael his cue to "visit" Kaz as a spirit._

**Paul (**_**quietly, to Michael**_**): **All right, Michael. Do your stuff.

**Michael (**_**quietly, to the others**_**): **Right on. Here I go now.

_They carefully lowered Michael down, through the sun roof, into the tour bus. By that time, all the lights in the bus flickered, which was, actually, Tito and Jermaine turning off the power in the bus to distract Kaz. That really got his attention until Michael appeared. Kaz seemed a little nervous when he saw him. It was like he had seen a real ghost. His face was a little twisted as he moved a little closer for a better look. In fact, he also seemed a bit puzzled because always believed ghosts weren't real at all._

**Kaz (**_**to himself**_**):** Oh, that's just Michael Jackson of the Jackson Five fooling around.

**Michael (**_**as ghost of Christmas past**_**):** I'm _not _this Michael Jackson of the Jackson Five that you speak of.

**Kaz:** Then who, and what, _are_ you?

**Michael: **I am the ghost of Christmas past.

**Kaz (**_**surprised**_**):** Long passed?

**Michael: **No, _your_ past. I am here to help you.

**Kaz: **What brings you here?

**Michael: **Your welfare.

**Kaz:** Oh, really?

**Michael:** Come on, we're going to visit your past, Kaz.

**Kaz: **Are you crazy? I can't go out there! It's cold outside, and I'll fall on my head right into a snow bank!

**Michael (**_**holding out his hand to Kaz**_**):** Take hold of my hand and you'll be upheld.

_Kaz did as he was told, and the next thing he knew, he was lifted up to the sky and flying. He was unbelievably amazed by how beautiful the town, as well as the snowy landscape looked from way up high. It really was the most amazing thing that he ever did see._

**Kaz (**_**amazed**_**):** Spirit, the whole town looks so lovely from up here!

**Michael (**_**chuckling**_**):** I knew you would enjoy looking down upon the world, especially in this way.

_They soon landed in a town in Japan where Kaz's childhood was. There were so many memories that Kaz thought were lost and long forgotten. He felt happy to again see the town where he grew up, and he was overjoyed to see all the places of that town. _

**Michael: **Do you recognize this town?

**Kaz (**_**delighted**_**): **Recognize? I was a boy growing up here!

**Michael: **Do you remember the way?

**Kaz: **Remember it? I could walk to it blindfolded!

_This really was a wonderful sight. Kaz couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was so happy, he could hardly speak. When they arrived in the town, he greeted all the people there. However, nobody seemed to know that he, or even the ghost of Christmas past, who was actually Michael, was ever there. _

**Kaz (**_**confused that no one heard him**_**): **I don't understand Spirit. Why doesn't anyone notice me, or even you for that matter?

**Michael: **Because these are but shadows of things that have been. They're not conscious of our existence.

_Kaz and the spirit of Christmas past, who was really Michael, walked along the road to explore the town. It wasn't long before they came upon a building that Kaz hadn't seen in so long. It was his old school, and he quickly recognized it. Before long, he discovered a small boy sitting all alone and feeling a bit lonely._

**Michael (**_**showing Kaz a little boy**_**): **Is _he_ also familiar?

**Kaz (**_**surprised**_**):** What? That lonely, shy boy sitting all alone, it's me! I was often alone as a child, I often felt lonely during those times.

**Girl (**_**approaching**_**):** Kaz? Kaz, it's me, Rini!

**Kaz: **That sounds like my sister, Rini! She was very sweet, even as a child. She never left my side she was always there for me so that I wouldn't be so lonely.

**Michael: **She did leave once, didn't she?

**Kaz: **Yes, she did. Left her husband, Monroe, and her two kids, Lydia and Genki, on a trip for business, and it seemed like she never came back.

_Kaz watched as the two young children, that he and his sister used to be, left happily chattering. He only could feel the sorrow in his heart thinking about Rini and how much he missed so. He also thought about Rini's kind hearted nature, and of how she was always there for him in his hour of need._

**Michael:** Come on, let's see another Christmas. (_Takes Kaz into his Jr. High years, then points to a building_) Do know this place.

**Kaz:** Yes, that's the junior high school I went to.

_Indeed, this really was Kaz's old junior high school. It was chalked full of memories from long ago that Kaz longed to remember. At that time, all the students, Kaz among them, were having their annual Christmas celebration before getting out of school for the holiday season._

**Kaz:** Oh, this is wonderful! It was the most wonderful party Mr. Mannheim hosted. In fact, he was the best head master any of us here ever had. I couldn't have met a kinder man. (_Seeing a pre-teen version of himself_) Look, that boy standing there, it's me!

**Michael:** Yep, and it was long before you became manager to Puffy AmiYumi and got consumed by greed.

**Kaz: **Well, it goes to show you that nobody's perfect. [_Sees a lovely young girl_] And look. There she is, the girl of my dreams, Mei.

_Mei was a girl that Kaz knew since he first went to junior high. She was very kind, gentle, friendly, and also very sweet. By this time, they were both standing under the mistletoe. This was going to give them the opportunity to kiss each other under it._

**Mei (**_**noticing the mistletoe**_**): **Kaz, look we're standing under the mistletoe.

**Young Kaz: **Oh, are we really? I haven't noticed until now.

**Mei: **You know what that means don't you?

**Young Kaz: **No, I don't. What _does_ it mean?

**Mei (**_**softly**_**):** We're supposed to kiss each other. (_They both kiss_)

_When Kaz saw his younger self kissing Mei, he felt so touch. It made him remember how much he loved her. Then he heard from the ghost of Christmas past that by the time he reached High school, something changed in his love life which he might not remember._

_Before long, Kaz found himself in his first year at high school. He looked around at all he could see around him. He remembered that high school was different from when he went there. It all seemed to be coming back to him in an instant, and it turned out to be more than just what he could remember than before._

**Kaz: **I remember this place it's the high school I went to.

**Michael: **You haven't seen the half of it yet. (_Points to Mei approaching_) See for yourself.

**Mei (**_**running up to Kaz**_**): **Kaz, I'm afraid I have awful news.

**Young Kaz: **How bad could it be?

**Mei: **It's just terrible! You see, my father just got a promotion out of town.

**Young Kaz (**_**confused**_**):** How could that be terrible news?

**Mei (**_**sadly**_**): **Because now I'm going to have to move.

**Young Kaz: **Oh, that _is_ awful! Mei, I thought you loved me!

**Mei: **I do, and I always will. [_Gently takes her golden pendent apart and gives one half to Kaz] _Take this half of my pendent so that you'll always remember me, and that you'll have faith to see me again.

**Young Kaz:** But _when _will I see you again?

**Mei: **I promise that we will see each other again someday.

_Kaz finally remembered that even though Mei loved him very much, she had to move along with her family. Kaz was beginning to open his eyes to the truth. By now it seemed liked he was trying to remember an entire lifetime of joy and true love._

**Kaz: **Spirit, I'm starting to understand now.

**Michael: **I'm glad to hear that.

**Kaz: **I even remember that before Mei left she gave me half of her golden pendent and kept the other half so that, hopefully, I'll see her again someday. But it always seems like I might've lost her forever!

**Michael:** The fact is Mei never really wanted to leave you. But it turned out that she had no other choice, she had to move wherever she was sent.

**Kaz:** Spirit, I've learned so much from my memories of love, and I don't blame you at all for the bitter side of them.

**Michael: **Of course not. You just need to remember that these are the things that have been and that they can't be changed or even altered because you fashioned them and made them the way they are. (_Echoing_)

_It was there that Kaz realized that the holidays were about kindness, and he thought about his sister, Rini, who always stayed by his side ever since they both were in grade school. And he thought about Mei, his true love, with her sweet nature and act of giving when she split her locket in two to share her love and to have him keep her memory before she moved away to another town._

**Kaz: **I can't believe I was so blind by the bitter ways and not able to see straight into the true ideas of love and kindness. (_Hears the sound of a bell_)

_The next thing Kaz knew, he heard another bell. He knew right away that the next ghost was about to appear before him, and that's exactly what happened. The second ghost turned out to be Ringo dressed all in a fine silk robe. However, Kaz didn't recognize him, especially since his face was all covered in talcum powder._

**Kaz:** And just who are _you_?

**Ringo (**_**as ghost of Christmas present**_**):** I am the ghost of Christmas present. Come closer and know me better man!

**Kaz (**_**coming closer and admiring the feast on the table**_**): **What an incredible feast! But where did this all come from?

**Ringo:** They came from the heart. As you can plainly see, this feast that you see here is known as the foods of generosity which is you've long denied others.

**Kaz: **Generosity? If anyone, especially Ami, Yumi, and their friends, or even my own niece, ever showed _me_ any "generosity", they'd be grateful enough not to pay the rent themselves!

**Ringo: **That's not the reason I've come here. I have come to show you something greater than gold.

**Kaz: **What do you mean?

**Ringo: **Take hold of my robe and I'll show you exactly what I mean.

_The ghost of Christmas present, that's actually Ringo, took Kaz to a building which he thought he'd never seen before. This was the town's foundling home, which he wanted to demolish to build a night club. Kaz wondered why he was at that particular place and why he was brought here._

**Kaz: **Spirit, what are we doing here, at the orphanage?

**Ringo: **Look inside, and you will know the reason why we are here.

_Kaz looked through the window of the foundling home, and to his surprise, he saw the orphans laughing and happily chattering away. It turned out that they all were getting ready for their big holiday celebration. Kaz was pleasantly surprised to see how happy they all looked, and how their smiles lit up the whole house._

**Ringo:** As you cane see, they have something that you probably would not recognize, or even know much about.

**Kaz: **What might that be?

**Ringo: **Love, of course!

_Kaz peered through the window again to see what else the orphans were up to. He found out, by the looks of the table, that they were preparing a meal. Mr. and Mrs. Gunn and their children Dan and Claire, who ran the foundling home, were making sandwiches and soup for that night. They were also waiting for two of the orphans, who were named Robbie and Tanya, to come back from a gathering at the town's church. They couldn't help but wonder why they weren't back yet._

**Mrs. Gunn: **Ben**,** what's taking Robbie and his sister, Tanya, so long?

**Mr. Gunn (**_**chuckling**_**):** Be patient, Mina. I'm sure they'll be here soon.

**Dan (**_**hearing a knock at the door**_**):** That must be them now.

**Claire: **I'll get it!

_Claire opened the door, and in step a blind eleven year old boy who was guided by his seeing-eye dog and his eight year old sister who was carrying a crutch with an I.V. tied to it. Those two children were Robbie and Tanya Galileo. Their dog, who had always been there for them even when they lost their parents, was a light-tan and white husky named Lisa. Lisa was like an angel from the heavens to that boy and his sister._

**Claire: **Hi Robbie, how were Tanya and Lisa at the church?

**Robbie:** They both were as good as gold, maybe even better. Tanya told me on the way back, that she hoped they saw her in church, so that they'll remember upon this time of year what made the blind see, the deaf hear, the disabled walk, and mute folk speak.

**Dan (**_**walking over to Claire**_**):**Come on sis, mom wants us to help set the table.

_Kaz felt confused about the fact that Tanya was carrying a crutch as he watched her sit at the table with the others. She didn't look or even feel sick, but it seemed she really was. However, she seemed happy to be with her friends for such a meal._

**Mr. Gunn: **If we like tonight's meal, we're also going to enjoy our dinner at Christmas, as well as the concert that the Jackson Five and their friends will give on Christmas Eve.

**Claire: **For now, we shall enjoy our meal of tonight. Bless us all!

**All of them (**_**in unison**_**): **Bless us all!

**Tanya:** God bless us, everyone!

_Soon the Gunn family and the orphans sat down to enjoy their meal. Outside the home, Kaz could only think about the little girl holding the crutch. He also started thinking about the fact that there was an I.V. attached to it._

**Kaz: **Spirit, do you think Tanya will live?

**Ringo:** I see an empty seat where young Tanya once sat and a crutch, without an owner, tenderly preserved.

**Kaz: **I can't seem to understand what's wrong with that little girl.

**Ringo:** She's disabled on her left foot which is why she has a crutch. That I.V. tied to it means she has a rare cancer that 50% of people before her survived.

**Kaz (**_**fearful for Tanya's life**_**):** I can't let that girl die! She needs help to survive.

**Ringo: **I trust you've thought about that after seeing her condition.

**Kaz: **I have, and my eyes are beginning to open for the very first time to what life's really about.

**Ringo:** I'm glad to see you understand now. My time grows short, so now I leave you with the ghost of Christmas yet to come. Go forth and know him better man! (_Vanishes in twinkling lights_)

_Soon, Kaz again found he was alone. But not for long, because he knew he would hear one more bell. Then, it happened, and Kaz knew he'd soon be in the presents of the ghost Christmas future. The ghost soon appeared right before his very eyes. Little did Kaz know that this ghost was really Julie wearing a hooded robe, which was the costume for the spirit of Christmas future and like the others, her face was all covered with talcum powder. The hood from the cloak covered almost all of her face, so that she would look mysterious, as the ghost of Christmas future should be._

**Kaz: **Am I in the presence of the ghost of Christmas future?

**Julie (**_**softly**_**):** You are.

**Kaz: **And I trust you're the ghost of Christmas future.

**Julie: **I am. And I came to show you what the future may be like. Just take my hand and I'll show you.

_Kaz did as he was told and took her hand. Before long, they had arrived into the next year. Kaz realized that this was the after the year that they were in now. It wasn't long before he saw something unexpected. He saw where the foundling home once stood, but it wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a night club in place of it. It was the same kind of night club he wanted to build for his niece, Ms. Quigley. Then he saw her with her friend Ms. Foster and two men, one of which had a motor bike._

**Ms. Quigley: **I'm not really sure how or even why, all I know is he's dead.

**Ms. Foster: **Who do you suppose will join us in attending the funeral?

**Man with motor bike: **Beats me. It may be a cheap funeral.

**Man in a trench coat: **I wouldn't mind going if a lunch was provided. (_Laughs_)

_Kaz was puzzled when he heard that, and he wondered who they were talking about. Later he peeked into the window of a small hut where he found Mr. Blair, who might've been in charge of the demolition team that Kaz was going to hire to destroy the orphanage. He was standing in a room with three pickpockets known as Ms Bitter, Old Joe, and Mrs. Dilbert. They had just got back from robbing someone who had died._

**Mr. Blair:** Back already? I'm surprised you got whatever you could find with him just lying there.

**Old Joe: **I'm just surprised that he didn't die long ago, that old cheapskate. Anyway, I got his boots and these old collar buttons from his dresser.

**Mr. Blair: **How about you Ms. Bitter?

**Ms. Bitter: **Well, I got his bed curtains, and they still have their rings.

**Mrs. Dilbert: **And I got his blankets.

**Mr. Blair:** His blankets, huh? (_Feels the blankets_) Mrs. Dilbert, they're still warm. Isn't it obvious that it may be the only warmth he had? (_They all laugh_)

_Kaz was shocked at all they were saying about this "deceased cheapskate" that they had talked about. He wondered who it was. He kind of figured that such a case just might be his own, but he wasn't exactly sure if he could understand it._

_Before long, the ghost of Christmas future, that's actually Julie, took Kaz over to the community center that Ms. Foster ran. There was a new addition to it. It had a new building that was made for the orphans to stay in. When he looked through the window, he saw the orphans along with the Gunn family setting the table and practicing knitting. But they didn't seem to be as cheerful as before. Before long, Robbie arrived with his Seeing Eye dog, Lisa._

**Robbie:** Hi everyone. I'm back.

**Mrs. Gunn: **How was the church yard?

**Robbie:** It'll be beautiful, Mrs. Gunn. You'll be amazed to see how nice the place is. There's a spot for Tanya on the hill where she could see the deer in the meadow.

**Mr. Gunn: **She always did love watching the wild deer in the meadow, didn't she?

**Claire: **She sure did.

**Dan: **Oh yes. That she did. (_A little girl starts crying_)

**Mrs. Gunn (**_**comforting the crying orphan girl**_**): **There, there Emily. Tears can't bring Tanya back to us.

**Mr. Gunn: **If she only lived to get adopted. She'll never be forgotten.

_Kaz thought about the empty chair where Tanya once sat, and of the ownerless crutch. All he could feel was the pain in his heart thinking about young Tanya. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He knew that there may still be time to set things right again. Soon the ghost of Christmas future, that's actually Julie, transported him to the cemetery. There, he found the Jackson Five and their friends gathered at a grave stone. Kaz stared in shock as he watched them leave. Only Michael, Ringo, and Yumi stayed. Before leaving, they left a bouquet of poinsettias on it. After they left, Kaz went over to the grave where the bouquet was set. He was devastated when he saw that the writing on it said "Tanya Galileo". Then he saw another grave in a different part of the cemetery, and he wondered whose it was. Kaz cleared away the snow that cover the front, but then gasped in horror when he saw his name written on the headstone._

**Kaz: **NO! Spirit, I can't let this happen! I'll make my life right and make amends for everyone I've lacked, including my niece and nephew, my employees, their friends, and even the orphans at the foundling home!

**Julie:** I've been waiting for to hear that from you.

**Kaz: **I'll do anything good to even help Tanya! My eyes are opening for the very first time to what life's really about!

**Julie: **Good. I'm glad you understand. Now, do me a favor and wake up. Then you'll find yourself where you were before.

_When Kaz woke up from his dream, he found himself back on the tour bus. He also found his dog, Domo, standing right by his side. Then he looked up at the clock, realizing that time hadn't passed since he left to see the past, present, and future with the three spirits. Kaz was overjoyed to be back, then he remembered his promise. So, he put on his hat and coat, hooked Domo onto his leash, and went. On the way to the auditorium, he telephoned the demolition team to call off their demolition of the foundling home._

_Meanwhile, back at the auditorium, Jackson Five & company were doing more rehearsing and preparing for their holiday concert. They also were thinking of how well their plan worked. They also wondered if it would make him a changed man._

**Ringo (**_**washing the talcum powder off his face**_**): **I sure hope the plan worked, lads.

**George: **So do I Ringo. In fact, I hope the lesson that we taught him would make him a better man.

**Ami: **I do too.

**Julie: **Me too.

**John: **Of course we all do. Don't we everyone?

**All of them (**_**in full agreement**_**): **Right on!-Yeah!-I hope so.-He has to change!-He really should!-That's right! -Uh-huh! - Yep! - He should! - A change of heart is right! - Exactly! (_Michael comes in_)

**Michael: **Hey gang!

**Jermaine:** Where've you been, Michael?

**Ami: **And where's Yumi?

**Yumi (**_**coming into the auditorium**_**): **Right here, gang! You guys aren't going to believe what we've just heard. (_Shows the others a telegram_)

**Michael:** Yumi and I got this unusual telegram from someone who enjoys our music _and_ who Kaz and Ms. Quigley might remember. (_Hands the others the telegram they received, they have a look at it_)

**Marlon (**_**after reading the telegram**_**): **How about that?

**George:** Kaz and Ms. Quigley are really going to be surprised.

**Paul: **They most certainly are.

_Indeed the telegram was from someone Kaz used to know, two people that is. It also said that they were arriving at the Gary, Indiana train station this afternoon at precisely half passed noon. It was almost that time, so they made a plan. The Jackson five went with Ms. Foster to the train station to wait for the mystery visitors and the Beatles stayed with Puffy AmiYumi to stall Kaz and Ms. Quigley when they came until the time came._

**Michael: **Okay Ami, if Kaz and Ms Quigley come before we're back stall them as much as possible.

**Ami: **As you and your brothers and sisters always say, right on!

**Jackie: **Come on Michael, we'll be late getting to the train station!

**Ms. Foster: **And we don't want to miss seeing our guests arrive, now do we?

_As soon as Michael and his brothers left, Ami and company saw Ms. Quigley coming. She was very worried about what would become of the orphans and the family who ran the orphanage. Ami and the others told her that everything's going to be alright and they also told her that two surprise guests were arriving for the concert as well as the holidays. Ms. Quigley was very excited when she heard that. But she couldn't help but wonder who this mystery guest was. In the meantime, she went into the auditorium to help with the rest of preparations for the concert. It wasn't long before Kaz soon arrived._

**Kaz: **Ami, where have you and your friends been? This is no time for lollygagging!

**Ami: **Kaz we've been here all this time.

**Kaz: **But there's still a lot to do before Christmas Eve! Get moving, quickly! Where are the others?

**Ami: **The others are at the auditorium with Ms. Quigley, and Michael and his brothers had just left with Ms. Foster to the train station.

**Kaz:** What are they there for?

**Ami:** Two mystery visitors are coming here for the concert _and_ for the holidays.

**Kaz:** Really, who exactly are they?

**George (**_**walks up to Kaz**_**): **You'll see. It's a surprise for you and Ms. Quigley.

**Kaz: **When Michael and his brothers come back, all of you have to get back to rehearsal. Christmas Eve is coming soon and while you're all at it, your holiday concert should also be a charity concert at the very same time.

**All of them (**_**confused voices overlapping**_**): **Say what?-I don't understand.-What exactly do you mean?-What are you trying to say?

**Kaz: **Let me explain. The truth is that after the adventures I had, my eyes started opening for the very first time to what life and Christmas are really all about.

**Zoey (**_**coming out to see what was going on**_**):** You mean love, perhaps?

**Julie (**_**walking over**_**): **And giving to others?

**Kaz: **Exactly! I decided to invite all the kids at the foundling home to the concert and raise money for young Tanya Galileo since she has a rare form of cancer.

**Yumi: **How'd you know she has cancer?

**Kaz: **A friend of mine told me, that's how I knew. But what I'd like to know is how she became disabled, was she born so?

**George: **No, the fact is her mother; rest her soul, accidentally rolled over onto her at birth. She couldn't afford a wheel chair so she uses a crutch to help her walk.

**Kaz: **In that case, we'll double the fund raiser! We'll raise enough money to cure her of cancer _and _get her a nice wheel chair!

**Ami: **Kaz, how thoughtful and generous of you. Would you excuse me for a few minutes?

**Kaz:** You're excused.

**Ami (**_**running into the auditorium**_**): **Gang, our plan worked! We really got Kaz to change!

(_They all cheer_**)**

**George: **He also wants us to make our concert a benefit concert to raise money to cure Tanya's cancer and to buy her a wheel chair.

**All of them (**_**cheering**_**): **Yeah!-Al right!-Wonderful!-Right on!-etc

**Yumi (calling Michael on her cell phone): **Michael, it worked! Our plan worked! What's that? Great! Okay, we'll see you when you come. (_Hangs up her cell phone, turns to the others_) Michael just called. He said that he and his brothers are on their way back with the two mystery visitors.

_Kaz still couldn't understand who the mystery visitors were. He even wondered if they could be someone very important. Kaz was very confused at first because he hadn't the slightest idea who the visitors would be._

_It wasn't long before Ms. Foster, along with Michael and his brothers, arrived with the two guests. Kaz stared in awe as they both came close. The guests were two ladies who looked vaguely familiar to him. One of them was wearing half of a gold pladed pendent around her neck. Kaz was so surprised he could almost barely speak. Those two ladies were his sister, Rini, and his childhood sweetheart, Mei._

**Mei: **Hello Kaz.

**Rini:** Don't you remember us, brother?

**Kaz: **But it isn't. It couldn't be. It can't be!

**Tito: **It _is_.

**Jermaine: **It _could_.

**Michael:** And it _can_.

**George: **Don't you see? That's your sister, Rini, and your sweetheart, Mei.

**Ms. Quigley (**_**coming out**_**): **What is it uncle? (_Gasps_)

**Rini (**_**to Ms. Quigley**_**): **Lydia, after all these years I'm finally home with you.

**Ms. Quigley (**_**joyfully**_**): **Mother! Oh mother you're home! (_Her brother, Genki, arrives_)

**Genki: **Lydia? Lydia, is everything alright? (_Sees Rini and shouts joyfully_) Mom, it's you! It's really you!

**Rini: **Yes Genki, it is me. After all these years, I'm home at last.

_Kaz felt happy to see his sister again and to see that she and her children were reunited once more. Just then, he remembered seeing half of the golden pendent around Mi-Mi's neck. So, he reached into the pocket of his coat and took out the half that she gave him years ago, hoping she remembered her promise._

**Kaz (**_**showing Mei the half of the pendent**_**): **I was hoping you would recognize this.

**Mi-Mi: **That's the other half of my pendent, and you kept it?

**Kaz:** That's right Mei. I still have it after all these years. Through it all, I kept my faith to see you again, just as you had kept your promise. (_They connect the two halves of the pendent_) Look, they fit just like before!

_Happiness and joy filled Kaz's heart when his half of the pendent connected to Mei's half. The same feeling went into Mei's heart with the magic of being reunited. After that, she told Kaz about how much she missed him and that she vowed to keep the promise she made no matter how long it took till she could see him again. Kaz told her that he held her memory through the years while waiting for her. Meanwhile, the Jackson Five & company were talking about how well their plan worked out._

**Ami: **We did it everyone, Kaz is a new man and he's reunited with his sister and the love of his life.

**Marlon: **I'm sure glad everything worked out alright.

**Zoey:** Me too. In fact there is a saying that true love conquers all.

**Tito: **This is defiantly going to be one of the best holidays that anybody could ever remember, isn't it right gang?

**All of them (**_**in full agreement**_**): **That's right-Yeah!-Very true!-Right on!-You said it!

_They were about to get to rehearsing for the concert when Kaz came in to the auditorium to tell them that he telephoned the demolition company to call off the destruction of the orphanage. He also told them that he was inviting the orphans along with the Gunn family to the concert. When the Jackson Five & company heard that, they felt happy. They knew inviting them was a magnificent idea. They also knew that it would be the right thing to do, especially since it was almost Christmas._

**Kaz:** Well, what are we waiting for? There are still lots of rehearsing and a lot of work to get done. Let's get on with the preparation!

**Ms. Quigley: **I'm so glad you have your Christmas spirit again, Uncle. (_Turns over to her mother_) And I'm glad so happy that you're home, mother.

**Genki: **Me too, mom.

**Rini: **I'm just glad to be back with my family.

**Ami: **It really is great to be together, even at Christmastime.

**Paul: **It is simply wonderful.

**All of them: **Right on!

**Julie: **This will be a merry Christmas after all!

**Kaz (**_**turning over to Puffy & friends**_**):** I almost forgot after I cancelled the demolition of the foundling home, I went to see the mayor for something important.

**Yumi: **What are you trying to say, Kaz?

**Kaz: **I'm trying to say that the mayor agreed to make the foundling home an official landmark. (_Shows a document for the foundling home_) He told me to tell you that from now on, the foundling can never be changed or torn down no matter who owns it. (_They all cheer_)

_Kaz, who at first intended on destroying the foundling home and ruining Christmas, had saved it instead. After a while, Puffy and company went back to their rehearsal as planned. The days went by and soon it was the day of Christmas Eve, the time they all had been waiting for. The auditorium packed with guests, family, and friends. Ms. Foster came onto the stage to introduce the concert before it got started._

**Ms Foster: **Hello everybody, merry Christmas to all of you and welcome to Gary, Indiana's annual Holiday concert. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, friends and family, let's give a warm welcome to the Jackson Five and their good friends the Beatles and Puffy AmiYumi!

**Audience: **_(cheering loudly)_

**Michael (**_**to the others**_**): **That means us, let's go!

**All of them: **Right on!

**Ms. Foster: **And now, give it up for the Jackson Five & company!

_The concert was a huge success. People clapped and cheered as the three bands played and sang for the whole town to hear. The concert really was one of the best that anyone could ever remember. They danced and sang into the wonderful hours. After the concert the festivities started with Ms. Quigley proposing a toast to everyone's Christmas._

_Before the party began, Kaz faced the Jackson Five & company. They had a feeling that Kaz would be waiting to hear them explain about his change of heart. They were pretty nervous at first. But they knew what they had to do._

**Jermaine: **I suppose you're waiting for us to explain about your change of heart.

**Kaz:** As a matter of fact I am.

**Ami: **It's kind of hard to explain.

**John: **You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you.

**Kaz (**_**looks up at the rafters and sees the three ghosts of Christmas then turns back over to Puffy & friends**_**): **Try me.

_Ami and her friends didn't know what to say first, so they told them about the stage production of "A Christmas Carol" that they once saw. Kaz remembered that He saw that too, a long time ago back when he, Rini, and Mei were very young. He also told them that the dream/adventure he had seemed very similar to the plot of the story. Puffy & friends looked at one another and smiled knowing that Kaz never knew they helped him have a change of heart. Soon the party began with wild happy dance music which filled the room. There was also laughter and merriment. Gifts were exchanged and there was even more merriment. Best of all Kaz and Mei kissed each other under the mistletoe as they did years ago. They also danced together remembering the day they first met._

**Mei: **I'm so glad that I got to see you again, after all these years Kaz.

**Kaz: **I'm just glad you're back, Mei.

**Mei: **Me too. Seeing you again was the best present ever.

**Kaz: **I feel the same way. (_They kiss under the mistletoe_)

**Paul (**_**chuckles, turns over to Julie**_**):** Speaking of presents Julie, I'd like to give this. (_Gives Julie a hand-made locket_) It's a locket I've been working on the past week.

**Julie: **Wow! Thanks Paul, I had no idea you could do crafts until now.

**Paul (**_**noticing a sprig of mistletoe above them**_**): **Look Julie, we're standing under mistletoe. I guess you know what that means.

**Julie: **I sure do, Paul. (_They both kiss_)

_This really was one of the best holiday celebrations anyone could ever remember. Kaz had become as good a manager, as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man. He had been reunited with his sister and with the love of his life. He even became good friends with the Gunn family, as well as a second foster father to the orphans of the foundling home by saving their home from destruction. It really was the most wonderful, and happiest, Christmas that anyone, even he, could ever remember. So as Tanya did observe: God bless us, everyone._

**The End**


End file.
